When It's Cold Outside
by twitchy t-rex
Summary: When Ignitus finds out about their relationship, what will become of the two? Volteer x Cyril slash :3


**A/N: Hey guys, just a short idea I thought of. More CyrilxVolteer stuff, so that means slash. Sorry I haven't been making new stuff or updating, I just haven't been in the writing mood for a looong time. Whenever I started something, I just wanted to throw it away. But I like this one, kinda, haha. I'll stop talking now, so enjoy! :)**

I burst through the doors, met by the warm air of the temple. The torches on the walls crackled silently. Everything was quiet.

The room was much warmer than the freezing outside. I sighed loudly, the relief of heat pleasing. My scales were still holding in the piercing cold, and I tried warming myself by pacing. The red glow of fire shined off my lemon yellow scales.

Someone's footsteps clacked through the room. An ice blue dragon walked in. "Where were you? What's wrong?" He said. I looked at his eyes. I could see the worry in his eyes, even though he was trying to hide it. Cyril wasn't very good at hiding his emotions.

"I just took a walk. That's it." I said softly. He obviously couldn't see I was trying to warm up.

"In the snow. Yeah, sure." I didn't like his attitude at all. What the hell was his problem?

"Yeah. In the snow, outside. What's the matter with that?" I mumbled at him. He huffed, flaring his nostrils.

"You don't like being cold, and you certainly as hell wouldn't go out in the snow. So tell me what's wrong." I never got why he was so pushy on things. Cyril was so naggy sometimes, it drove me to insanity.

Seeing I couldn't avoid this, or beat him like always, I gave in. "Sit down." He did that. I inhaled deeply before exhaling. The air was thick and crispy; it was better than the thin, dry air outside. "I...how do I say this...remember-" I stopped.

You know those times when someone stares at you, and your mind just melts? Like you can't think or do anything with your brain because of them. That's basically what was happening. He always messed up my thoughts. "Alright. I'll give it to you bluntly. Ignitus found out about us. About our relationship. And he doesn't want it going any further. He wants us to end it now." Cyril's crystal eyes went wide in shock.

"H-He..." I could see the panic in his eyes. I swear, Cyril's easier to read than a book.

"Yeah, he found out. And he doesn't like it. I got so upset, I had to leave. Outside was the only place I could go." I looked away. Cyril's breathing started to shake. I hated seeing anyone like this. I felt like the same was happening to me. That same fear was tugging at me.

Not being able to stand seeing him like that, I got up to kiss him. I leaned in, and we were kissing. It felt so tender, like I was telling him everything would be alright.

As we pulled away, I could see he wasn't as freaked out. I nuzzled his neck soothingly, trying to calm him down. Part of me thought that it was just an excuse to show my love to him. I didn't want to part with Cyril. I really didn't.

The argument between Ignitus and I came out of nowhere. One minute we were talking about the future, then he asked how things were going with Cyril and I. There was no way he could have known I thought. Regardless, he found out, and told me that we shouldn't have started something like that. A small part of me knew that he was correct, and we were bound to get in trouble with what we had started. The other part wanted to tell him off. Tell him he couldn't dictate our lives.

We started to 'date' about a year ago. I won't get into detail, but we found comfort in each other. Both of us decided to keep it secret, hoping that one day we could tell the others and that they would accept it. That didn't happen, obviously.

The whole year was amazing. Whenever we were mad, we would calm the other down. We would cuddle just because we could. We'd tell each other 'I love you' in the middle of the night, whether it be on the balcony under the moon or in a dark room where no one could see us. We had sex every now and then, more often than not. It was just wonderful, magnificent, astounding. It was probably one of the best years of my life.

I wasn't about to let Ignitus take it away, friend or not.

"Here, I have an idea. I'll tell him that we split. But then we have to be extra cautious, alright? No giving off signs that we're still together, nothing." Cyril only nodded. "It'll be hard." He rolled his azure eyes.

"I know that." I sighed. I thought he might say that.

"You're pretty hell-bent on keeping this going." He gave me a playful and toothy grin, flashing me his pearly white dagger teeth.

"And you aren't?" Cyril winked at me. I was sure I was blushing. I hated when I blushed. It made me easy to read, like him.

"Well, I came up with the idea, didn't I?" We both laughed quietly, not wanting to wake anyone up in the middle of the night. Especially the case with Ignitus. I felt the cold wind pushing its way in, slipping through the cracks and creases of the doors.

"I'm glad we can still be together." He looked at me blissfully. "As long as it stays that way, I'm happy." Cyril smiled. I don't think I've ever seen a smile so warm from such a cold, icy dragon. It made my heart melt. I really was crazy for this guy. "Hey, I'm cold." He looked at me with those begging eyes. They were my weakness. So were cute ice dragons. Which made this a double whammy.

"Oh, would you like me to make you warmer?" I said in a comical way as I scooted closer, hovering a wing around him.

"Yes, that would be nice." He huddled closer to me, loving the contact. I knew then, right there, that Ignitus or anyone for that matter, would separate us. My mind couldn't believe that we used to be such a bother in each other's presence. I felt so warm close to him.

I knew he wasn't cold. He was never cold.

**The end! Haha, I hope you guys like it. If you like it, then please favorite and/or review. But I enjoy reviews too because they help a lot! Thankies and bye bye! ;3**


End file.
